Shadowed Stars
by Alecto 13
Summary: Mamoru leaves Usagi once more for unknown reasons and Usagi can't take it anymore! In nothing more but an accident, Usagi is trasported into another world with a simple mumbled wish. A SM/GW crossover! Please R&R, this is my first fic of any kind.
1. Default Chapter

Usagi shook with rage as she slammed her pink bedroom door behind herself. Mamoru had done it once more! Left her without a reason!  
  
"At this rate, Chibi Usa will never be born, and nether will Crystal Tokyo!" screamed Usagi, throwing her backpack onto her bed violently.  
  
Turning, she came to face her mirror. Her usually crystal blue serene eyes where down a dark forbidding shade of blue, almost black, and held hate, anger, and yes, pain. With a painful sob of sadness Usagi hit the mirror full on with her fist, causing it to crack intill it was a network of different pathways splintering out from the point of impact. After looking at her now shattered image she fell to the ground, crying.  
  
"Why.." her voice whimpered as she looked at the carpet below her, her vision blurry with tears.  
  
Outside there was the sound of her mothers car shutting. Mom was home from picking Chibi Usa up from school. Quickly jumping up she tried to rush to her bed to gather her things so she could make a clean exit out the back before they'd know. But it didn't work, and only caused her to trip on her foot and come crashing down to the ground.  
  
""Damn it!" she hissed in pain to herself, picking herself up off the ground once more.  
  
Still thinking that she might have a bit of chance to escape, Usa got back up and hustled over to her bed where her bag lay, it's contents scattered over the bed. She had everything but her broach gathered up in her bag, Usa wasn't taking it, only glared at it as she quickly shut the bag. Turning around she left behind her broach of the bed. Usagi was too late though, and Chibi bounded into the room before Usagi could even get out, and jumped up onto her bed.  
  
"Guess what Usa!!" said Chibi, jumping up and down on the mattress. Usagi paid to attention to her future daughter though, and kept going at a qick and steady pace out of the bedroom.  
  
"Hey!!! Usa!!!" cried Chibi, looking after Usagi.  
  
"Hmph..Be like that then." Mumbled Chibi, seeing her words had no effect at all on Usa. Jumping off the bed, she noticed the golden sailor broach on the bed.  
  
"What the.." blinked the red eyes of the girl.  
  
With her small hand holding onto the broach tightly she ran after Usagi, shouting after her, but Usagi only ignored it. Becoming annoyed Chibi gave one more jump of energy, and slipped the broach into a half open zipper compartment of Usagi's bag, and gave up, returning to her own room.  
  
  
  
Usagi knew nothing of her broach being with her as she collapsed near the edge of Tokyo Park lake. Her eyes were returning to their natural color, but looked a bit puffy from the crying she had done. Her whole body weak, as if it could give up at any moment, and her golden hair had fallen out of the two buns and was now nothing but a wind-blown tangled mess. Her eyes had long died of any tears, and were now dry and sore.  
  
Above, the sky grew steadily darker with time. Starring down at her grungy reflection in the water, Usagi whimpered. Her heart was still racked with pain, but now idea's were forming in her head to num that pain as she more- or-less laid on top of her bag.  
  
'I'm not Princess Serenity! I am Usagi!' her mind screamed in her already pounding head.  
  
'It just isn't ment to be! He was –her- love, not mine!" Usa absently gave into a dry sob at the thought. Below her the crystal glowed, pulsing, and without the knowledge of Usagi.  
  
Reaching down to the waters smooth glassy surface, a few absently mumbled words slipped from her pink lips.  
  
"I wish I could start all over.." Usa's hand's touched the old surface at the same time of the last word, as also the crystal's power grew greatly with it's mistresses need.  
  
Finally the sleep took over Usagi's system, and she slipped down to the ground, using her bag as a pillow. Little did she know that the main reason of her energy drain was not the heart break, but her wish being fulfilled.  
  
As the moon rose high in the sky, Usagi faded out of her home world.  
  
She was traveling to where she belonged, and where she could be herself, and start anew. A true place to be happy. 


	2. Soldier Boy

Authors Notes:  
  
Thanks everyone for reading part one of Shadowed Stars! I love all the good feedback I got. I have a lot of idea's for this story, but I'm not sure which one's I'll go with as of yet. I'm not really sure who to pair Usa-chan with either. I will say one thing though, I do think I'll be bring a couple of the other senshi into this story! ~.^ Ja ne for now! And feel free to e-mail me.  
  
  
  
Shadowed Stars, Part Two: Soldier Boy  
  
  
  
Sometime the next morning Usagi's serene blue eyes fluttered open. It had to be almost noon, for the morning chill was gone and any dew that might've been there was dried. The sky above Usa was also a robin-blue color with few clouds; the sunlight was covering and warming her small body. Slowly a still quiet tired Usagi pulled herself up into a sitting position.  
  
Stretching her arms out around herself, Usagi could feel the heat of the sun on her, and finally realized with a horror- that she wasn't home, but outside at the edge of a forest. It took a moment, but the memories of the past day made their way into her head once more.  
  
"Oh no.." moaned Usagi groggily, looking up at the clear blue sky.  
  
"Mom and Dad are going to kill me.."  
  
Usagi was in deep thought. How the hell could she have possibly fallen asleep in Tokyo Park!? She was going to get in soo much trouble when she got home.  
  
Turning around to grab her backpack Usagi almost had a heart attack at what she saw. No, her backpack was still there, with her fist gripping it rather tightly to be correct, it was Tokyo Lake that was not there anymore.  
  
~ Later ~  
  
It had taken Usagi a quiet a bit of time to just get over the fact that Tokyo Lake wasn't even there, and that she wasn't dreaming this up either. But that was when Usa's eye caught on a faint gold glimmering inside one of her half open backpack pockets. Forgetting almost completely about the now missing lake, she reached into the pocket and pulled out the object.  
  
When Usagi's hand opened up she almost choked on the very air she was breathing. In her hand rested her senshi transformation broach!  
  
"How did you get in here?!?!?" shirked the now storming blonde, until a certain thought came up- a thought that turned Usagi's skin pale white. 'Last night..' she thought 'I wished.. I wished..'  
  
Usagi did all but faint at that moment as the realization hit her. The crystal had heard her plea right before she had fallen to sleep.  
  
"Oh no…" mumbled Usa, looking back up into the clear sky for a few moments, letting everything sink into her. Finally she pulled herself off the ground and brushed off her now wrinkled school uniform.  
  
"Well.." she sighed, looking out across the field- her back it the forest. "If the crystal placed me here.. then.. I guess I'm stuck." She knew that she had hardly enough energy to even start thinking of getting back to her own world. But at the same time.. she kind of wanted to stay, to find out just why the crystal had put her here.  
  
Picking up her school bag and stuffed her broach inside the front pocket and swung it over her shoulders and started walking out across the field. Off in the horizon she could see the faint outline of a building, with the tree-line starting back behind it.  
  
  
  
It had taken a couple hours to make it across the field, and it now seemed about 5:00 o' clock. Yet finally, Usagi, tired, weak, and dirty, had made it to the building. The building was a good couple of stories high, vast both ways you looked, and seemed completely to be metal, probably steel. Looking around Usagi saw a door down on her left side. Smiling with a little bit of hope, she ran towards it. She grabbed hold of the knob- pressing against the door at the same time.  
  
Now maybe the door was unlocked, or not locked completely, but maybe Fate was just on her side, for after a moment of twisting the knob around the door gave away, opening into a dark room. Frowning a bit, Usa felt around the edge of the door and found the light switches, switching them all on at once. A buzzing of electricity filled the room, the lights all flickering on one by one.  
  
Smiling at her accomplishment Usagi turned around- and gasped at what she saw. Not only was the room huge, with a ceiling that must've went right to the roof, but sitting in a single row, side by side, laid several huge colored-metal machines that looked like oversized robots to Usagi. In all, there laid five of them.  
  
Catching her breath, Usa took a timid step forward, then slowly another, until she was steady once more. Walking in-between two of the large machines Usagi ran her hand over their surfaces. The metal surface was cool and smooth under her fingertips.  
  
There was a sudden noise behind her, causing Usagi to spin around on her heels. Standing there was a strong and lean looking man about her age, with a cold expression on his face and his gun held towards her. 


	3. Fate's Crossing

Authors Notes:  
  
Yes! The evil cliffhangers! Bwaha! I love doing this to people. ^_~ I'm thinking of bringing Hotaru into all of this, what'da think? I have a good plot twist for her coming. Anyways, thanks again for all of your wonderful reviews! I'm going to love writing and posting here I think! ^_^  
  
  
  
Shadowed Stars: Part Three: Fate's Crossing  
  
  
  
Heero's cold eyes sent a rack of shivers down Usagi's back, and seeing the gun pointed at her only made her feel faint and light headed. Was she too be killed? She did not know, neither did she know why. Had the crystal only sent her here to reach this point? Or may it be only to scare her perhaps. The sound of the gun being fired shot through the electric filled air. Perhaps it wasn't only to scare her, after all.  
  
Only in that same frame of time did Fate herself decide to intervene. For a moment before the firing of the gun had Quatra climbed over the leg of the Gundam to Usagi's left side. First seeing the shocked and pale girl had he immediately looked where her gaze was locked. There stood the emotionless Heero Yui, his eyes locked on the other, and gun risen. Without a second thought did the platinum blonde pilot jump off of his gundam, plowing Usagi over onto the ground just as the bullet flew through the air, grazing over Quatra's arm, leaving a cut in it's wake. Had it not been for him, Usa would have most likely been dead.  
  
Wasting no time, Quatra jumped back up onto his feet, glaring over to the still gun wielding Heero.  
  
"Heero!" he shouted in an angry tone, that would've surprised anyone else, had they heard. "What are you trying to do?!" Quatra glanced down at Usagi. She slowly was pulling herself from the ground at his feet, visibly shaken by what was occurring and gasping for the air that had been knocked from her lungs. Quatra looked back up at Heero.  
  
"Look at her," his voice was back to its normal calmness, "Do you seriously think that she could be some enemy soldier? She's just a girl."  
  
Heero gave only a 'hmph' in reply, but did finally put his gun away.  
  
As you may have guessed, anyone else in the building had now heard the commotion, and in to time was the braided boy sliding in right behind Heero.  
  
"Hey!" He shouted gleefully, "What's going…" Duo hadn't finished his sentence, yet let his voice die out. He spotted the blood that was now running down Quatra's arm. His eyes widened and he looked over to Heero.  
  
"Now," started up Duo, "I know your anti-social and all Heero, but trying to kill one of your few friends?! Now that's a little much, even for you.." Duo's voice ran on, mumbling about different things. Only did he stop as he noticed the movement beyond Quatra's legs. It looked to be a girl.. Duo instantly perked right up, grinning as he tried to get a bette look.  
  
"Hey Q-man! Who's the babe?"  
  
Quatra blinked at Duo for a moment, and took a step aside revealing the shaken Usagi. Who was she after all? None of the pilots there had ever seen her, and she couldn't have been an enemy soldier nor spy.  
  
Usagi could tell that all eyes were now on her. 


	4. Proceeding

Authors Notes:  
  
Sorry for all the chapters being so small, but I haven't had much time lately, and I also have to wait for the idea's to come to me. Thank you for all the great reviews.  
  
  
  
Shadowed Stars: Part 4: Proceeding  
  
  
  
-SM Dimension-  
  
  
  
Pluto sat across from Fate, still worried about what had happened to her Princess. The other senshi also pressed Pluto for answers. Answers to questions she couldn't answer.  
  
Pluto hadn't wanted to worry the other senshi before Usagi's disappearance by telling them that her visions of future times had been blurry, and she now knew that was all due to Fate's work on her. Fate had called on Pluto to tell her what was happening.  
  
"Now, I know that you are worried over your Princess, but try not to be. Princess Serenity is quiet safe where she is, and not to say she is also where she belongs." Fate's voice was soft- reassuring and her emerald green eyes soft. She could see how confused Pluto was just by looking into her red eyes.  
  
"You must believe me when I say that the world she is in now, is where she belongs, because for a great length of time, I have been intruding on your visions, and changing them. I had to do it, to protect you all, believe me."  
  
"But why?" asked Pluto, looking at the woman in front of her- confused.  
  
"Because, when the High Moon Court of the Silver Millennium was sent into space after their deaths, some of them were knocked off course and somehow ended up in another dimension very similar to your own. Most of the people were of real no importance, but two were. Those two were the Moon Princess and the Princess of Saturn." Pluto's eyes widened greatly at this news, but Fate continued on, allowing no room for commenting.  
  
"I had too bring them through to your own world because that's where I believed they were ment to be, but it seems as if I have made a mistake on my part.."  
  
Fate paused for only a second, gathering up her words. "I was planning to send them both to where they were reborn- the other dimension, when Princess Serenity just happened to accidentally wish herself away. I thought that was the perfect time to send her back…"  
  
Fate's eyes wondered around the room for a moment before she went on. "You know…your Hotaru will have to return to her world soon also, just like Princess Serenity."  
  
Pluto nodded faintly, she had been waiting for Fate to tell her that. But she couldn't believe what was going on, it didn't seem real. Yet Fate sat there in front of her.  
  
"What.. What about Chibi Usa?"  
  
  
  
-GW Dimension-  
  
  
  
Usagi could see in his eyes that the guy standing over her could not help her current spot. Sighing gently and trying to gather all her courage- for it took all in that moment.  
  
"I.." Usagi stuttered over her words for a moment. She was beginning to feel cold, and she was wary and dirty from earlier that day. "I'm Usagi…" was all that Usa was able to mumble out in the end.  
  
Heero's eyes narrowed as he looked over the girl. Her skin was pale and her legs had small scratches and cuts. Her clothing was dirty and her long blode hair tangled. Usagi's eyes even seemed red and watery- yet still he was not convinced.  
  
"What are you doing here?" asked Heero in his cold monotone voice that sent shivers down Usa's back. Duo frowned, he had been planning on speaking when Heero began.  
  
"I… I don't know…" Usagi forced out, her voice crackling with the dryness of her throat. "I got lost… in the woods... and I found this place…I'm, I'm sorry… but I had nowhere else to go.." small crystal tears began to form in her eyes.  
  
Duo sighed at the site of Usagi and elbowed Heero in the side. "Nice going, you made her cry!"  
  
Quatra rested his hand gently on Usagi's shoulder, trying to comfort the girl. "It's alright, really, don't mind Heero, he's always that way, you did nothing wrong." Usagi sniffled and looked up at Quatra. "Just tell me where you live and I'll make sure you get back alright."  
  
Usagi shook her head, the tears coming back to her eyes. "I don't have anywhere to go.." her hands where clased tightly in her lap onto the strap of her bag. Why did everything have to be so hard?  
  
"It's alright Miss Usagi, please don't cry. You can stay over at my house- I have plenty of room for you."  
  
Duo perked up at the sound of this, for he had been staying over at his friend's house for quiet sometime now. So the mystery girl wasn't going to go away, and to think- she'd have a room nearby. Maybe for once he wouldn't have to try talking to the other pilots like Wu-man or Heero who only insulted him or threatened.  
  
Usagi looked up into the kind eyes of Quatra- so different from those of Heero who had tried to kill her.  
  
"Really..?" she asked, not sure that she had heard corrctely.  
  
  
  
Quatra smiled a bit and nodded. "Of course." 


	5. Beginning

Authors Notes:  
  
Whoa, long break there, sorry! Been busy.  
  
Shadowed Stars: Part 5: Beginning  
  
  
  
Usagi didn't remember much the next morning, only that she had fallen asleep shortly after someone that Quatra knew picked them up. Quarta had said short of nothing in the car, Heero sat away in the front with the driver after Quatra had insisted that he come along, and Duo's mindless soft chatter was just enough to relax her and let her sleep. He reminded her so much of her friends back home..  
  
As Usagi rose from her soft bed and took a look around, she saw just how large and nice the room just was. There was a huge bay window to her right letting the sun in and fill the room with warmth. The wall color was a soft creamy shade of yellow. What she laid in was a soft king sized canopy bed with white sheer draped on all sides creating a hazy sunny look all around Usa, and the bed was covered in beautiful white crushed velvet. She gasped faintly at just the sight of it all, she had never remembered being in such a place.  
  
Pushing herself up and out of the bed- just managing to get past the bed curtains without tripping, Usagi looked about herself. There were a lot of mirrors and decorative candles set throughout the room's expanse. It surprised Usagi when she looked down at herself only to find that she was still wearing her old clothes. The others had probably kept her in them for her own privacy- which didn't bother her as long as she would get a shower soon.  
  
Usa let out a faint started cry of surprise as there came a large bold knock at the twin doors to her room. Getting her courage back she wondered over to the doors, slowly opening one and peeking her head out. There stood a man dressed in a clean suit.  
  
"Yes…?" asked Usa, timidly. She had never seen the man before in her life.  
  
"Master Quatra requests your presence in one hour for a late lunch. You may find the restroom and bath one door down to your right," he nodded over to a nearby door, "and clean clothing will be set in your room for when you are done why one of the maids." He stood there looking ay Usagi for a reply. "Do you accept Master Quartra's offer?" he asked, guessing that the girl had no idea what to say.  
  
Blinking, Usagi nodded. The servant went on his way down the hallway and disappearing. Yawning softly she walked over to the next door bathroom, wanting to be clean as soon as she could, and figuring that there was nothing left to do in her room.  
  
The bathroom was larger when her own at home and seemed to be an old style. The tile was white on the ground and so was the tile on the walls that stopped about half way up- here and there was placed a red tile, but not many. There was an old fashioned white porcelain sink, a mirror cabinet, and toilet. The tub was what really stood out. Instead of being the fresh white color it was a candy-apple gloss red that was set up on a raised area of the floor. Stepping up onto the tub's platform Usagi turned the small almost star-shaped fosse. In no time at all was Usa slipping down into the hot steamy water.  
  
  
  
  
  
Awhile later Usagi was cleaned and dressed, ready to go on and meet Quatra. She absently wondered if the other two guys would be there- they had came along the other night after all.  
  
Usagi a slightly oversized semi-sheer, long sleeve, off-white gauze blouse on. She also wore a pair of dark blue jeans that fitted her perfectly and also some sandals. She glanced into one of the room's mirror's quickly and tied her hair up in everyday style before leaving the room.  
  
It hadn't taken long for Usagi to get lost in the complicated network of hallways, as you may have guessed.  
  
"Oh great…" she mumbled, looking around herself, not even sure which way she had come from.  
  
There was the sound of a door opening and closing, causing Usagi to look in the noises direction. Only a few doors away stood and slender looking man that Usagi had never seen- yet he could not have been a servant. He was dressed in Chinese styled clothing and his eyes were an ominous black that was the same color as his hair- which was pulled back in what seemed to be a painful ponytail.  
  
"Hello..?" asked Usagi, not quiet sure of herself. The stranger only answered with a cold scowl.  
  
  
  
  
  
~~~~~  
  
Authors Note: I'll write more later! Promise! 


End file.
